When mounting scaffolds the scaffold must be anchored in a safe way. This is done by securing the scaffold at a large number of points by anchor bolts screwed into the wall at which the scaffold is mounted. Today this is normally done by first drilling a hole in the wall, and then hammering a plug into said hole, whereafter the anchor bolt is screwed in manually in the the wall in order to anchor the scaffold. It is both a tiresome and time consuming to manually screw in the anchor bolts.
The concern of the invention is the large strains, specially in the shoulders, experienced by scaffolders in presently used manual method to screw in anchor bolts. It has been found in practice that the installers, due to being pressed for time, often are careless with the important anchoring, as it is both time consuming and tiresome to screw in anchor bolts in the prescribed number. Of course this is unacceptable from the view point of security.
The use of the anchorage according to the invention is not limited to scaffolds but can be used anywhere when some kind of anchorage arrangement is needed. Examples of other fields of use are railings, fences, wire carriers, fireladders and lifting eye bolts for e.g. rocks.